¿Invisible?
by Black-Cherry24
Summary: Se realizaron elecciones en Estados Unidos y Alfred ha preparado una fiesta para celebrar... Canadá no esta ansioso de ir ¿algo lo hará cambiar de opinión?


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece. El dueño absoluto es Himuraya (o eso creo =P)

* * *

**¿Invisible?**

Matthew suspiró, no entendía por qué se sorprendía tanto después de todo siempre era igual si algo pasaba en casa de su hermano todo el mundo se enteraba y terminaba ya sea celebrando, desprestigiando o bien solo se mortificaba ante las resoluciones de Alfred… pero el hecho era que Estados Unidos siempre terminaba siendo noticia.

Después de años viviendo con eso cualquiera pensaría que ya estaba acostumbrado y en parte así era, pero había momentos en los que esperaba que al menos ellos dos lo notaran más…

En esos momentos el rubio se encontraba en su casa tomando el té (un hábito que heredo de Inglaterra) había sido invitado por su hermano a la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, cuando se trataba de alardear nunca lo olvidaba, en honor a su primer Jefe de color, el famoso, "el mesías" de la política americana había obtenido el puesto de presidente y no, no es que no le simpatizara porque de hecho lo hacía había que reconocer que el hombre tenía un gran carisma y parecía ser una persona centrada a diferencia de Al… pero es solo que no era justo que Estados Unidos recibiera tanta atención por ese acontecimiento, no era el único que había tenido elecciones recientemente aunque todos pensaran que sí.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, definitivamente no asistiría a otra fiesta en donde nadie lo notaría. Todo tenía un límite y él ya había alcanzado el suyo. Había estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ser notado, para diferenciarse de Alfred y nada parecía funcionar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron ¿cómo era posible que ni siquiera ellos pudieran reconocerlo? ¿Cómo es que nunca se enteraban de los acontecimientos importantes de su casa? Y es que ni en su cumpleaños, Francis siempre se equivocaba de fecha y Arthur… no es que Arthur lo olvidase pero la sombra de Al siempre estaba presente…

Escucho sonar el timbre y segundos después una figura conocida apareció en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿No se suponía que debía estarse preparando para la fiesta de su hermano? ¿Con los demás países? ¿Bebiendo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – las palabras escaparon de su boca.

-¿Disculpa? –

-No, lo siento es solo que no esperaba verte… justo hoy- dijo el canadiense algo vacilante.

-Oh… es solo que estoy sacándole provecho al viaje, no todos los días puedo darme un tiempo libre- Claro tiempo libre que siempre encontraba para cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Alfred- Al menos los caprichos de ese idiota tienen algo bueno, también puedo pasar a saludarte- sonrió el inglés mientras tomaba asiento frente al canadiense.

-¿Pero no deberías estar en casa de Al? –preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas después del comentario inesperado del otro.

-Iré más tarde… ese idiota hacer una fiesta por semejante tontería cada cuatro años es lo mismo, deberías enseñarle un poco de sentido común, el mes pasado cuando Harper ganó no hiciste tanto alboroto-

-¿Sabías lo de Harper?- preguntó incrédulo

El inglés lo miro extrañado –Por supuesto, no olvides que la Reina Isabel es informada de todos los acontecimientos y por consiguiente yo también – respondió con suficiencia –Por cierto buena elección- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso solo lo dices porque su nombre suena menos francés que Dion- rió el más joven, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Cla-claro que no- contesto el europeo volteando el rostro con dignidad- es sólo que ni siquiera conoce de Hockey y eso es un insulto para ti- vaya excusa tan más patética pensó el inglés.

-Arthur, no es común que vengas de visita… ¿Ocurre algo? –después de armarse de valor por fin pudo preguntarlo.

El aludido se puso un poco nervioso ¿cómo decirlo? Últimamente veía a Matt un poco deprimido, en las últimas reuniones que habían tenido se le notaba cabizbajo y aunque había intentado hablar con él de una u otra forma siempre terminaba discutiendo con Alfred y olvidando su objetivo.

Respiro profundo, abrió la boca y nada… diablos la costumbre, era inglés después de todo y los ingleses no tenían fama de buenos oradores cuando de sentimientos se trataba, siempre guardaban la distancia... Lo intento otra vez:

-Matthew, ¿está todo en orden? –El de lentes parpadeo, no esperaba eso- quiero decir… es que siempre has sido muy reservado y parece que nada te molesta… y… me preocupa que guardes todo lo que sientes-termino el inglés con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Yo te preocupo?- El canadiense tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ¿era posible que Arthur si lo notara?

-Por supuesto que sí- contesto Arthur con rapidez - ¿Por qué no habría de preocuparme por ti? Eres _mi_ _hermanito _después de todo –siguió un poco abochornado y fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules del americano.

-Yo pensaba… es que tu siempre… Alfred…- Matt no podía conectar palabras adecuadamente, en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse pequeñas lagrimas.

¿Alfred? Ahora se podía dar una idea de que era lo que tenía mal a Canadá y el inglés se sintió culpable ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Se acerco al muchacho que apenado intentaba calmar las lagrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y lo abrazo, algo que no hacía desde que Matthew lo encontrara después de la guerra de independencia de Estados Unidos aunque ahora los papeles se invertían tal como debía ser… él era el mayor después de todo.

-Lo siento… lo siento, no debería…

-Shsss yo soy quien lo lamenta- comenzó el inglés con voz suave- Lamento hacerte sentir olvidado y que pensaras que no eres importante para mí, lamento no haber dicho antes lo orgulloso que me encuentro de ti.

-¿Estas orgulloso de mi?

-Y mucho, Mattie has crecido bastante y los has hecho por tu cuenta, eres uno de los países con mejor nivel de vida para sus ciudadanos, nivel de educación alto y muy bajo nivel delictivo, te preocupas por el ambiente, tienes muchos puntos buenos y que son dignos de admirar- Arthur se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa siguió- no tienes porque compararte con Alfred, los dos son muy diferentes… además ese idiota carece de sentido común-agrego separándose de Canadá con las mejillas rojas desviando la mirada.

-Gracias Arthur- dijo un poco cohibido por los halagos del mayor

-No tienes porque agradecerme, solo he dicho la verdad- repuso el europeo -¿Te importa si paso la noche aquí? Mañana podríamos ir juntos a casa de Estados Unidos.

-Será un placer tenerte aquí.

Matthew sonrió… tal vez si asistiría a la fiesta de su hermano, después de todo nadie celebraba mejor que Alfred.

* * *

Esta historia tenía aproximadamente un mes guardada en mi compu, no había tenido inspiración para terminarla hasta el lunes que aparecio Mattie en Hetalia de nuevo; aunque de hecho creo que quedo muy OOC... Aún así espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer...

P.D. Kumajiro perdón por no agregarte pero necesitaban estar a solas...


End file.
